User talk:NintendoFan123
Ask me anything! I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 18:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)NintendoFan123I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 18:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Categories Categories like "Songs with 100K Niconico views" or "Songs with 1M Niconico views" aren't really needed. The categories "Hall of Fame" and "Hall of Legend" take their place instead, respectively. — Rougefan056 (talk) 21:44, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, Rouge, for clearing that up. I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 22:26, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu I'm not sure about the derivative you mentioned earlier. Was it the deleted chorus video? I don't think we should keep a video deleted on both Niconico and Youtube. After all, since it can't be viewed anymore, it becomes very unnecessary for the page. Lynnellet (talk) 04:14, August 29, 2018 (UTC) (Hey mabye sign next time?) Well, it seems that the original channel was taken down. But if you still want to give it a go, see this video . I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 10:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Categories for other synths Hello, Stop the categories creation for the moment, we only have the word of a single admin, but not from the whole team. We need the word of all admins (or a big part of them) before we can correctly proceed. (Note, it's an order from Viper, they still need to discuss this, for the moment Meerkat is deleting the categories until the whole thing gets decided) It's a bit too early... :/ Sorry again EDIT: They actually hesitate between this or use the example of the category of songs including human vocals. This concerns this category. We still need to wait for every admin's word. Tokina8937 17:52, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Kaisetsuna Koto Hello, Just went through your page and there are still many issues. I tried to repair as much as I can, but as for now I can't go further, I don't have any external link for the song... The best would actually be that you create your own sandbox (the title has to begin like this: User:NintendoFan123/Sandbox after up to you to make the stub into your global sandbox (as Viper, Meerkat, Lynn, Speedyblue and myself actually do) or into its own subpage (as Zach is doing). Also seems there was a corruption into your article which turned a huge majority of the templates into single links when you published. This is a known issue of rich text editor (or "classic editor") but I don't know what were these derivatives. I invite you to bring them back correctly and to check that every template, every link, is closed correctly (this is what generates the code corruptions ^^"). Also the "stubs" category doesn't exist, we have a WIP template for this (that I added since the page has soooo many issues :/ ). Many lyrics are also missing since I don't see all the colors being used in the lyrics text. Same, be careful that the templates are well closed to avoid corruptions. Other tip to avoid them, edit per section. This will limit the range of the corruption. I know when you created the page there was nothing you could do, but next time, think about it. ;) Thanks Tokina8937 12:34, November 30, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: Lynn is trying to correct a bit more the page Tokina8937 12:57, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Discord verification Hello, Can you confirm that the user on Discord TWOWManiac (José J.)#1353 is you? Thanks! ^^ Tokina8937 14:24, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Yup. You're pretty much spot on. I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 14:26, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Minor note Not a telling off, technically Teto's not the first non-Vocaloid character in a concert. Just consider the first official vocaloid concert was in 2005 I believe, there is a long history to go back on here. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:45, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for making that clear. I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 01:08, December 9, 2018 (UTC)